Tokyo Ghoul: Death of the Blood
by Kakvshi
Summary: What if Kaneki was a god amoungst ghoul society? Rated-M for later on things and yeah... INCEST WARNING Later on...


Hey people! I've been experiancing writer's block so DON'T expect me to be updating often! anyways, the plot is basically well, Ken Kaneki was a former CCG investigator known as 'Death of The Red' Red = Ghouls, he Was on par with Arima, witch they both had speical Quinque's he had one made of the 'One eyed owl's' Kagune.

Chapter: 1, Sudden change.

"Be carefull with who you trust, Even the devil was an angel." Are the words Arima wished he had believed when his former comrade Kaneki Ken or 'Death of The Red' had told him. He didn't want to believe his best friend Kaneki was actually a ghoul! He couldn't! Arima remembered the last words he said before Kaneki had become a Ghoul 'Be faithfull friend, at the hardest of times, Darkness strikes.' And it was a very dark time for Arima, he had to deal with a ghoul eating his girlfriend, He had been depreesed. Kaneki was his only friend left. Rumor spread that 'Death of The Red' had become a Ghoul and joined Aogiri Tree. That was even more confusing! He absolutely hated Aogiri Tree. Why would Kaneki join them? Rumor also spread that he had been a Kakuja already, his nickname was Karasu (Raven) As he would simply just jump down from buildings and snatch his pray, rumor has it that he defeated the 'One Eyed Owl' In a spar. The point is, Both Kaneki and Arima were in a hard time.

"Wake-up!" Kaneki said to Ayato who was over-sleeping, "Useless teammate!" He yelled. Ayato had started shivering when he heard Karasu yell at him. He didn't want anybody to know, but he was VERY scared of him, but he also hated him, with a passion...They went to Aogiri headquarters and said "Ok, We're here 'Leader-Sama'" Kaneki said sarcastically, as he knew only Arima could ever actually hurt him. "Today, you're all free you may stay with your partners and or seperate." The unknown leader of Aogiri tree said, Nobody knew that the leader was really Karasu except with a clone, he learned a attack from the owl during their spar, he could actually make clones the one with Ayato was the clone. Kaneki then vanished the one close to Ayato and said "So, Ayato-San shall we give your sister a little visit?"  
Karasu, or Kaneki said. Ayato only nodded and they were off. When they arrived at 'Anteiku' they were getting glares, they wore hoodies and their casual masks so ghouls knew who they were and the occasional human. The point was to get some doves over there too possibly attack, they walked into the coffee shop. It had a much darker atmosphere than before they had heard that their old friend Kaneki had died. Little did they know he just appeared inside their shop. A certain purple haired girl noticed his smell and walked up to the man.  
"K-kaneki?" as she took of the hood, revealing his white hair. Everyone stared at him in shock and joy. Tsukiyama was acting wierd, as always. and Hinata (Er, random Yandere OC)  
but Hinata had lust in her eyes. Touka had just said "KANEKI!" And started hugging him until she noticed her brother next to him. "Hey! what're you doing with him!" she shouted "Partners." He said low. "You see, I'm Karasu...Member of Aogiri Tree." They looked at him in shock he was the only Z-Rank ghoul to ever exist! (Z-Rank is something i picked up from some random fanfiction I saw, credit to the author of it, I loved that fic. rights reserved?) "W-What!?" "The Kakuja, Z-Rank, Ghoul God, and former alias 'Death of Red!'"  
They all said. "Uh, Yeah..." Kaneki said "Anyways, we're here for coffee not a meetup so, either we get what we want or we're out." He said coldly. Hinata then immediatly said "I-I-I will make it!" She said and instanly got to it. Once she was done she didn't let him see this but she secretly used her breast milk...(Freshly Milked lmao) She handed it to him and grinned. He then started to drink it, he then eventually thought it was so good, he litterally started going crazy after that. "MORE!" He said loudly, Hinata was grinning inside *'He just put me inside him!'* "Yes, yes." Touka said and she made coffee and Kaneki took a sip of it and instantly spit it out, "Your brother was right, you're horrible at making coffee."  
"Hinata why don't you make it?" Hinata nodded grinning yet again and made the coffee same ritual, Ayato and Touka were casually talking and catching up (In this one they're not as I Hate you) While the whole Kaneki devouring the coffee thing went on all day. By the end of the day Hinata was so tired and asked Kaneki-'Kunnn' to take her home. He walked her home but while they were walking home she said "Kaneki-Kunnnn, want to hang out at my house? My parents won't be here for a while!" She said Excitedly, yet seductivley Kaneki nodded. Kaneki knew she was rich but not this RICH. He saw a huge mansion, water fountain, Cars, Cars, Cars, Servants infront. Kaneki stared in awe "Woah..."  
Hinata was happy Kaneki liked her home, she was actually quite turned on about what she thought was going to happen between her and Kaneki later. They entered it getting a few "Hello Kaneki-Sama" or "Hello Hinata-Sama" They walked to her room Hinata was so happy she was blushing CRIMSON red Kaneki then said "Hey, are you getting a fever?"  
And put his head to hers to check her fever. Hinata blushed even harder and said "No." but took her chance and kissed him while he was close to you. At-first Kaneki hesitated but then Deepend the kiss, they went inside her room and Hinata pushed to Kaneki to her bed, Kaneki blushed at this. But he couldn't pay much attention since they were both deep into their Tounge war. It was intese but Kaneki ended up winnning, and explored her mouth. Of-course, Hinata was satisfied either way but they had to release for air. A line of saliva connected their toungues together.

Lemon?

(Nah JK)

Kaneki had just woken up to a shine in his eyes and saw that the sunrise was through the window he then saw a naked Hinata lying on his chest he blushed at the thought of what happened yesterday and said "I will never let anything hurt you..." at that She had woken up and yawned. Kaneki kissed her on the lips and said "I'm sorry but I have to go back to headquartes, Leader-Sama has requested us. 'Till we meet again, my love." He said. And gave her one last kiss, before he left. He met up with Ayato Ayato questioned where he was and he explained it by simply saying 'Personal.' Ayato smirked as he knew what happened he actually saw a bit of it. He went to get Kaneki last night but saw through Hinata's window them er 'Playing'. They reached the Leader's base and they would soon be revealed the biggest mission in ghoul history.

Er, well I will suprise you guys with a lemon if you want me to... i don't really know... Anyways, thanks for reading! And remember "Be careful who you trust, the devil was once an angel."  
Anyways er like :P

surpise lemon next chapter... see if you want to...

Ok for real suprise lemon next... wait no, vote lemon or nah er comment 'Lemon bitch!' for lemon or 'Be a fucking christian you sinner' for no lemon. 


End file.
